


Incidental Lay

by cadkitten



Category: Dir en grey, Walls of Jericho
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-09
Updated: 2008-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:48:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru gets lost while visiting the US and ends up making a random stop with a tattoo artist instead of finding lunch. Though he never expected to meet up with... Candace?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incidental Lay

**Author's Note:**

> Because Kaoru likes Walls of Jericho... and I wanted to see if I could still write heterosexual sex.  
> Beta Readers: ladydeathfaerie  
> Song[s]: "Red Soil (Radio Rip)" by Dir en grey

My gaze drifts to the door of a shop three down from where I'm currently standing, looking rather lost. Well... to be fair, I _am_ lost. I was supposed to be meeting Die for lunch at some restaurant he found in a guidebook. But his directions were, as usual, less than par. As a result, I'm hungry, more than a bit irritated, and frankly, have no idea in hell where I am.

Heaving a frustrated sigh, I stuff my hands into my pockets and head toward the familiar sign that says _tattoos_. If I'm lost, I might as well make the most of my time and get that last little patch on my upper left arm filled in.

Once I'm in the shop, I realize I have no idea how the hell to communicate properly with the girl at the front desk. She asks me something and I stare at her, the words foreign and not registering. Somehow I mumble in broken English that I don't speak their language and then rummage around to get a pen out and draw a rough shape of my tattoo, then show her my arm, then scribble inside the shape I drew on the paper, then point at my arm.

She smiles and nods, ringing something up on the register and then pointing at the amount. It's about forty US dollars, which isn't too bad, so I just pay it and then let her lead me to the back rooms where a few other people are already sitting around getting their tattoos done as well.

I watch in interest as one man gets a very complex design outlined on his back. I'm so absorbed in it that I don't even notice when someone sits down beside me and starts prepping my arm. I only notice when the blonde girl starts waving her hand, repeating "sir" over and over. I then blink at her, again mumbling that I do not understand English, but the receptionist saves me by showing the girl my drawing and then saying things I don't understand.

After a while, the blonde artist nods and then begins to fill in my tattoo as I watch in mild interest. I've done it enough that I don't even flinch. Really, the area is a bit sensitive, but not overly so. After a few minutes, I get bored of watching and start looking around the room again.

There's this adorable red-headed woman getting a tattoo touched up on her leg. She doesn't seem to be in pain from it either, just reading a magazine while the artist works on her. My eyes flit across her skin, taking in each tattoo in turn, my interests always having been peaked by women who tattoo themselves.

Licking my lips lightly, I finally study her face and then it hits me. _I know her!_ I stare almost stupidly until I find it in myself to look away in irritation. I wouldn't want someone to stare at me like that, so why the hell was I doing it to her? I wrack my brain, trying to remember her name. She's the vocalist from Walls of Jericho, but I have never put much effort into learning the names of people I'll never likely run into in my life. After a few minutes, I've managed to remember her name starts with a C and is something close to Cadence.

When I look back up again, she's staring at me and I meet her gaze, smiling and giving a slight nod. She smiles back and then speaks to the artist in front of her and he responds, the only word I manage to catch out of the entire conversation is 'guitarist'. I return my gaze to my arm, not wanting to seem like I'm prying in her business.

The girl who's working on me finishes up and pats my arm, smiling and waving at me, saying 'goodbye'. I nod slightly and manage to say thank you and get up. Just as I'm about to walk out the door, a hand on my shoulder stops me. I look over, finding the red-head, the vocalist of Walls of Jericho, standing there.

She surprises me by not speaking in English, but instead in somewhat broken Japanese. "You are Kaoru of Dir en grey, right?" What surprises me even further is that she doesn't massacre my name like most people do. In fact, it rolls off her tongue in am almost beautiful manner.

I smile and nod, keeping my answer slow rather than my normal speed in Japanese, so I don't confuse her. I know how it is, a language not being your first and someone speaking a million miles an hour and I'd rather not put her in that situation. "Yes. You are the vocalist for Walls of Jericho, yes?"

She grins at me and then nods. "I am. How did you know?"

I shrug a little. "I follow your music a bit." It's then that I realize she's yet to let go of my shoulder. It's... odd. I'm still not used to people touching me, even after coming to the US quite a bit. Instead of trying to get her to remove it, I just let it be, something telling me this is more than her wanting to make sure I am who she thinks.

"I have heard yours a few times. Good sound." She bobs her head in what I presume is supposed to be a nod, but looks more like a cute gesture.

"Any chance you're hungry?" I don't even know why the words leave my mouth. It's rather forward of me, but honestly my stomach is killing me.

She gives me a knowing look and then slides her arm completely around my shoulders, guiding me toward the exit. "I have food cooking at my apartment. How about you come share it with me?"

My mind muddles through the broken bits of her Japanese, finally figuring out that she's inviting me to her place for food. I smile at her and nod a bit. It would be nice to have something home-cooked while I'm here, since I've been living off of catered food that doesn't really taste all that great.

She continues leading me out of the building and then toward her car, a little red sports car. She opens the door for me and I honestly feel a bit silly, but I sit down and buckle up as she closes the door and comes around to her side.

It doesn't take long for us to get to her apartment complex, which isn't all that high-class, but isn't low-end either. We get out and I make certain to lock the door on her car before trailing after her toward the three-story building. Two flights of stairs later and she's unlocking her door, revealing a living room that somewhat resembles my own - clean but cluttered, remnants of the music industry strewn across every surface.

She gestures at the couch and I sit down, waiting on her to return from wherever she disappeared to. A copy of their newest CD is sitting on the table and I pick it up, turning it over to look at the back cover and then putting it back down. I had meant to pick up a copy, but never did. Life just got too hectic.

It isn't long before she returns, holding two plates of spaghetti and two beers cradled in the crook of her arm. She settles the food down in front of me on the coffee table and then pops the top on each beer, handing one to me and then taking a healthy swig of the other. "My name is Candace. Is Kaoru really your given name?"

I nod in between bites. I hadn't realized I was starving until she set the plate down in front of me and I started eating. After a moment, I manage to chew and then swallow. "Yes, it is." I watch her as she takes a few delicate bites of her food.

"It's a beautiful name. I like the way it sounds... Kaoru." She repeats my name in such a way that I almost choke on the beer I started to drink. Maybe I've just been on tour too long, but if I didn't know any better, I'd have thought she was coming on to me.

I start to dismiss the thought and then really think about it. She invited me to her place to eat, then she brought out beer, and we're not really talking about anything in particular. I finish my plate of food faster than I thought possible, watching as he all but mirrors me on how fast she's eating. It's actually kind of amusing, like if I were to pick up my plate and shovel the contents into my mouth, she'd do it, too.

When I'm done, I end up sitting there, playing with my beer bottle, unsure of what to say or do. What if I'm wrong and the way someone would hit on someone else is different here? I mean... Die hasn't had any problems with it, but then again, he's Die. It's in his nature to pick up a good lay every now and then and instinctively know who's willing and who isn't. I've only seen him get shot down once in my entire life and it was because the girl's boyfriend was standing there waiting on her.

Candace's voice cuts through my thoughts and I look up at her, catching her eyes. "You know... if there's something you want to ask... just ask."

I suddenly feel like a nervous teenager, but I don't let it show. Instead I chuckle softly and then nod. "Alright... are you hitting on me?"

"Well... maybe a little." She startles me by getting up and tossing her bottle across the room and into the small trash bin beside the television before she plunks back down, this time directly on my lap. Her eyes glitter as she leans in close to my ear. "And now a lot. If I asked you to fuck me, would you?"

Before I can even decide what my mind thinks about her proposition, my body is clear to inform me that that would be a wonderful idea, blood rushing quickly to my groin and a soft moan leaving my lips as her nails scrape across my clothed nipples. "If you have a condom, then yes." I know it sounds stupid, but I'm always so careful with myself... with everyone. Last thing I need is twenty illegitimate baby Kaoru's running around in my wake, or worse, an STD I can't get rid of.

She laughs a little and then pulls off her shirt, dropping it to the floor behind her somewhere. Reaching into her bra, she pulls out a small foil wrapper and makes a show out of unwrapping it, then holding up the latex barrier. "Hmm... looks like I have one still."

I'm already hard, my cock standing proudly at attention in my pants. I want her, that much is for sure. My fingers don't even hesitate to drop down and begin unbuttoning my fly, unzipping and allowing my length to spring free.

She wastes no time, ripping her bra off and tossing it away before she slips off my lap and into the floor between my legs. The condom gets placed on my leg and her hand wraps around my length, pumping smoothly until I'm actually bucking into her touch, moans falling freely from my parted lips.

It's been too long since the last time I got laid and I need this like I need my next breath. I reach down, curling my fingers in her red hair, tugging her closer with a pleading look.

Her red lips purse for a moment and then she blows heated air across my dick. "Ask for it, Kaoru."

 _Demanding little bitch._ The thought crosses my mind with a million others, but that one stands out enough that I smirk. "Put the condom on with your mouth."

She gives me this look that clearly tells me that wasn't what she was expecting. Really, it wasn't what I was expecting to say either, but it's what came out nonetheless. Then she shrugs, picks up the condom and pops it into her mouth, poking at it with her tongue until it's in the right place, and then leans over my lap. With a smug look, she takes the head of my dick in her mouth and begins rolling the condom down with each bob of her head.

I moan, arching up, my cock throbbing with pleasure. It isn't long before she has the condom all the way down my length and she's just blatantly sucking me off instead. I don't mind and I don't stop her; but I do start thrusting up to meet her every downward motion, almost desperate to get the most out of this encounter.

When I feel my muscles start to tense unnaturally, I stop, pulling lightly on her hair until she relents and looks up at me. "Let me take you."

She's quick to push her shorts off, revealing red lace underwear, which she also peals off. But rather than toss them aside, she slides onto my lap and uses them to hook behind my neck while she holds each end. I arch an eyebrow at her and she grins. "Trust me."

And I do, much like anyone in my place would; an implicit trust forged only on the fact that I'm determined to get laid. Her body slowly lifts and then she plunges down on my length, her warmth enveloping me and I groan in a rather lewd manner at the sudden motion. She's incredibly slick; I can feel it, even through the condom.

A partial smile fills my lips at the fact that she's enjoying this just as much as I am. And then she's moving, her body lifting and falling, each motion bringing me higher and higher. My hands automatically go to her breasts, weighing each one in my palms, loving the fact that they're real, unlike so many other girls before her.

My thumbs caress dusky nipples, watching them harden into nubs beneath my touch. I lean down, taking one into my mouth and sucking needily on it until she stops her movement, instead grinding herself against me, moaning loudly.

It's then that I lose control, that I grasp her hips and flip her over, pushing her into the plush material of her couch and reposition myself before plunging back into her body. My pace is faster than hers, more frantic and aimed at finding my release rather than drawing it out.

I slide one hand down between us and find her clit with the pad of my thumb, flicking over it in a circular motion until she's arching from the sofa, these incredibly arousing sounds falling from her lips every few seconds. I can tell I'm getting her close and it pleases me to know I've still got it in me after all these years, to just randomly fuck someone and be able to give them all they need from it as well.

My thrusts become more erratic and my breathing starts doing that hitching thing it does when I'm getting close and trying not to scream. _To hell with it._ I thrust harder, my thumb still working at her as moans and cries leave my throat, the chorus we're creating getting louder and louder by the second.

She starts shaking and then she literally screams as her muscles release and then clench back down around me, repeating the process over and over. I'm done for, my body unable to take the additional stimulation and my cry joins hers on the air as I thrust in a few more times, emptying myself into the latex barrier between us.

With a final thrust and a small groan, I pull out, hastily sitting up, removing the condom and tying a knot in it.

She stares up at me from the couch, a sated look on her face. "You're one hell of a lay, Kaoru."

"You're not so bad yourself." I lightly smack her thigh as I get up and navigate my way into the kitchen to throw the condom away and then wash up. When I'm done, I tuck myself back in my pants and fasten them.

Part of my mind tells me I've just randomly fucked the vocalist of a band I actually enjoy listening to and that that's a bit... odd. But then the other part helpfully supplies that basically all of the lays I've had in the past few years have been people who would look at me in much the same manner. I shrug it off, not really wanting to worry about it and not honestly seeing a point in doing so.

I push away from the counter and saunter back into the living room. She's sitting there, completely dressed again, but holding her panties in her lap. With a grin, she sling-shots them at me and I catch them in mid-air, shooting her a questioning look.

"Keep them as a reminder." She holds up my cell, which I'd completely forgot I'd had on me and grins. "It was trying to vibrate my ass. I think someone's looking for you."

I move to her, stuffing the underwear in my pocket, and then take my cell, giving her an apologetic look before I go through the latest received calls list. Die's called four times in the past ten minutes. Flipping it shut, I grimace a bit. "I was supposed to meet him for lunch."

She laughs softly and waves her hand. "Tell him I said hi and that I hope he understands."

I smirk. "He'd better, considering how much ass he gets randomly."

She stands up and ushers me to the door. "I took the liberty of adding my contact info to your address book. If you ever end up back here... drop me a line if you want." She fists her hand in my hair and pulls me in for a harsh kiss before letting me go and backing up a few steps. "Hope the rest of your tour goes well."

I study her for a moment and then nod, slipping out the door and staring down the stairs. "See you...." I don't know what else to say, but Die saves me from it, my cell vibrating my hand again. I answer and lift my hand in a parting wave as I descend the stairs. "Fucking hell, man. Have you heard of patience?"

_"Where the hell are you?! I waited for over two hours at the restaurant. I finally gave up, ate, and left."_

I can't help but grin as I make my way to the street-corner and glance up at the signs. "I was getting laid. Now come get me."

 **The End**  
I'll let you imagine how Die reacts to that, lol.  



End file.
